Four Clans Calling
by Skeptikk
Summary: There are so MANY cats whose stories are left untold. So why not see things through their eyes; poetically of course.
1. Bad Mistake, Flametail

**An Honest Mistake**

[POV: Flametail (as an apprentice)]

It was a simple decision,  
a ponder conjured by boredom,  
yet his temper was tweaked  
more than just 'some'

He was always quiet,  
indulging in silence  
Never spoke a harsh word  
nor resorted to violence

So we,  
my fellow apprentices and I  
thought quite cleverly  
"Let's give this prank a try!"

We thought he didn't see us,  
the tom too busy with feasting  
So we crept up close  
Until we heard his breathing

He stopped a second  
and smiled at us  
So that guilt plagued my heart,  
To betray his trust

But I needed to prove it!  
Show I was brave!  
So my courage was lit,  
for it is admirers I crave

He turned his head  
to talk to a girl  
and quick as a flash  
I'd taken his squirrel

But believe it or not,  
in a second he was upon me  
with eyes ablaze in anger,  
his words seething with fury

I could not comprehend,  
for my smarticles were paralyzed  
So I gulped and I nodded  
and tried not to cry

He let me go,  
and turned with a huff  
yet first picked up his prey  
by its bushy brown scruff

I watched with wide eyes  
As he left in a mood  
So here's the lesson today Shadowclan-  
Never take Littlecloud's food!


	2. Blame Your Ignorance, Dovepaw

**Blame My Ignorance**

**_[Dovepaw's POV]_**

It was a fine snowy day  
in the middle of Leaf-bare  
So with Lion and Jay,  
I played Truth-Or-Dare

I thought I would win,  
Being younger and all  
Boy was I in for a spin,  
When Lionblaze made a call

It was my first dare  
Since I'd stayed safe with truths  
Yet forgot to take care  
In my ignorant youth

Lion that rascal,  
what a mentor he makes  
For his plan to unravel,  
he took all the time that it takes!

I'd let my guard down  
and so had Jayfeather  
So I thought not of the frown  
that crossed Lion's brother

"Now listen here Dovepaw,  
every warrior knows this  
That to be a top dog  
You've gotta tell with your senses"

I'd looked at him puzzled  
but then he pressed on  
For his dare certainly was  
Quite a curious one!

"I just do this?"  
I asked, naive  
While pressing my tongue  
To a frozen oak tree

He nodded, the trickster  
and beamed at me  
so I grinned back  
and tried to pull free

But there I stuck fast!  
Like ticks to a pelt,  
I tugged and I yanked,  
Oh the pain that I felt!

I heard someone snort,  
then chortle and stutter  
then someone was laughing;  
those mouse-brained brothers!

Even blind Jay,  
who could see none of this,  
was hooting and hollering,  
and throwing a fit!

I wailed and I cursed,  
I threw threat after plea,  
Then finally gave up,  
and cried help-less-ly

My mentor took pity  
and tried prying me off  
But his efforts were futile,  
and then his jaw dropped

"She's stuck like sap!  
Like honey, like roots!"  
He said in amazement,  
while Jay muttered "Shoot."

My face boiled red,  
and I swore that by sunrise,  
both tom's would be dead  
if they left me to die

So Lion went running,  
for help I suppose  
While Jay looked for herbs  
Through the thick white snow

I shivered there,  
unable to move  
and I prayed to Starclan  
to set me loose

But alas I was stuck  
and no number of cats  
could better my luck  
So here I am left  
to wait for the sun

..….

Moons have passed since then,  
I am grown and wise  
yet it's Greenleaf already,  
and I'm still stuck to this ice!


	3. It Must Be in the Water, Foxleap

**It Must Be in the Water, Foxleap**

Amongst the mocking jays,  
The apprentices and kits,  
The pranks and the plays,  
The tricksters and twits,  
There's a group of cats  
Both the young and the old,  
That can act like they're prats  
And not do as they're told

They've sworn by an oath  
To fight tooth and nail  
But rules they do loathe  
Why, they're green as fresh kale!  
'Lower those haunches,  
Tuck in that tail,  
If you can't do swift launches,  
As a warrior, you'll fail!'

The seniors all know,  
It's the newbies who don't  
You scratch at a foe  
And you huggle who you want

So what's to be done,  
(Puddles aren't yellow!)  
You foolish young one,  
(Just bring the water here, fellow!)  
Slow down and think,  
The next time you soak moss for the clan,  
About what's in the drink  
You're bringing home to the fam;

Dear Starclan,  
The taste is still tangent and vile,  
From the day you, foolish Foxleap,  
Slipped the whole clan mouse-bile.

ohmygawd...  
am I...  
back? O.o  
YES!  
I am!  
Who missed me? =D  
*cricketcricket*  
Yeaa, I missed you guys too =3  
-rubs hands together-  
Time to get back to business and see if I've still got the magic.  
-world's worst magician-


End file.
